harry potter meet the demigods
by snow storm 111
Summary: The seven nico reyna and thalia go to hogwarts so they protect harry and the rest of the golden trio set after boo and during tgof
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy I hope you like my story I got it from a dream oh and one thing I do not own pjo or hp that belongs to rr and jkr hope you like.**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V**

* * *

I just woke up from a terrible dream. I was back in the tartrus. I screamed and then woke up Annabeth.

"Seaweed-brain what time is it",She asked still half asleep.

"I looked at my watch and realized it was eleven p.m.

"Wise girl we were suppose to wake to three hour's ago I said. Then Nico came in.

"There's a meeting in the big house and you two are in it", said and left.

"Come on I don't have time to get dressed. I ran to the big house wearing a black shirt and short's.

"Ah, you're here",Chiron said in mortal form. I looked around the room and saw the rest of of the seven with, Nico, Reyna, Calypso, and Thalia.

"A long time ago Hecate blessed mortals with magic, and they began to reproduce, They soon forgot about the gods and made there own modern civilization", He went on. "They are known as witch's and wizard's",He said.

"Like dude's who wear pointy hat's and ride broom's",I asked.

"Yes, I want you guy's to go to Hogwarts-", Chiron was about to say but got cut off from all the laughter. Even some of the girl's and Nico cracked a smile.

"Where to next pig pimple's",Leo said.

"Are you guy's done",Chiron asked.

"Yes, sorry go on", Annabeth said.

"Okay, now there's a boy named Harry potter, you must protect him from from the dark lord Voldemort",Chiron said right when he said that last word everyone was laughing even the girls and Nico who never smiles!

"Moldy short's",Leo said and everyone just laughed harder. After about five minute's we stopped.

"Now that we have are giggle's out, Hecate will bless you with magic and you can't tell anyone except the teacher's now go and pack",He said and we all left.

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

* * *

I packed my bag's with book's some t-shirt's pant's and more book's. It was finally time to leave. We where all there in the big house with lady Hecate. She gave us magic and said we'll get the wand's later.

"You will be flying",Chiron said.

"Are you crazy", Percy, Nico, Hazel, and Thalia said at the in unison.

"Don't worry Your uncle said that he wouldn't blast you ou of the sky",Chiron said, But that just made them more scared.

It took forever to but we manged to get everyone on the plane.

"This is so stubid,when we die go to the underworld i'm blaming everything on you",Percy told me. I got out a little sack.

"I promised that I would only use this for an emergany but here you go",I said putting the sack in his hand's He opened it said "Thalia, Nico, Hazel I've got something for you", I just rolled my eye's They each put there hands in the sack and pulled out blue cookie's. That seemed to calm them down for know I thonght to my self as they munched on the cookie's.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V**

* * *

"Come harry help us", Hermione said. I got so happy that I could see the American tranfer student's. I've alway's wanted to go to America. I helped Hermione get ready while the all the stuff in the house.

"I can't wait to prank them",I heard Fred or George.

"Don't you even think about it Fred and George",Hermione said.

"But that's how we'll welcome them", Fred said.

"Ya, it'd gonna be funny",George said giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia's P.O.V**

 **I have to admit I was pretty scared. I mean who was the idiot that came up with idea of putting four ADHD halfbloods who will die if they any where my dad's place go on an airplane.**

 **I was so glad that when finally reached ground. We waited about half an hour for are host to pick us up. They never came and we couldn't leave until they did.**

 **"Oh, I almost forgot",Hazel said taking out a water bottle.**

 **"Everyone drink this", Hazel said.**

 **"Why", Me and nico asked.**

 **"It will make us look fourteen",She said as we all moaned**

 **"I don't wanna a be Chinese Canadian baby man any more",He said and we all burst out in laughter.**

 **I almost puked it tasted terrible.**

 **I looked at the others, Frank looked like a giant baby, Percy was a bit shorter than Annabeth but it was hard to notice, They even had that gray hair's again from holding the sky. And Jason had that scar on his lip again from when he tried to eat a stapler. Everyone else just looked shorter, expect for nico and hazel who where already fourteen.**

 **"There not gonna pick us up, nico we have to just shadow travel",I said.**

 **"Wait, Me chiron where talking about how Nico can shadow travel and we can't anyway I found a new power",Percy said.**

 **"Well what is it", I yelled.**

 **"Water way", He said then dissaperd in what looked tornado but made of water.**

 **"Boo", His voice said as I jumped and growled to see that he was behind me. I had to figure out a way to travel to then I got it I sommend an inside lightning bolt and got in it the I let go behind Percy where I punched him.**

 **"Don't you ever do that again do you here me kelp head",I said pretty pissed.**

 **"Okay, How about hazel, frank,and Leo go with Nico**

 **Me, piper, and Reyna with Percy. Jason, and Calypso with Thalia", Annabeth said and in about one minute later we where in the door way of house 12. The place was not only huge but had seven story's. A boy who looked a lot like Percy(But he has skinny and had very little muscle). I scowled at him when I saw him looking at me. I. .**

 **"Hi i'm harry potter you must be the people from America he said still looking at me. Then I a scar.**

 **"Is that a scar",I stated**

 **"Yes",He said moving his bangs**

 **"I love lightning", I said as he smiled.**

 **Harry's P.O.V**

 **I heard a knock and open the door, when I did I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She had black spike y hair blue eye's and was wearing punk clothes. I couldn't stop staring. She looked angry at me.**

 **"Hi I'm harry potter I said.**

 **"Is that a scar", the spiky haired girl said.**

 **"Yes"i said as I showed it to her.**

 **"I love lightning" she said which made me smile.**

 **"Please come in", I said and saw there where many more. An emo punk boy with very pale skin, A boy who looked like me but taller and more buff, a Blond girl with gray eye's, a girl with brown hair braided, Another girl with the same hair style but she looked way less sweet, a boy with blond hair and blue eye's, a girl with brown hair that was very long, a boy had the face of a baby, A girl who had chocolate skin and scary gold eye's, and finally boy who had brown curly hair a goofy smile and a tool belt.**

 **"I'm so sorry we didn't pick you up",The voice of Mrs. Weasly said.**

 **"No biggie",My look alike said. "Do you have any food",He added.**

 **"Seaweed brain is that all you think about", The blond haired girl said.**

 **"Yes", my look alike said.**

 **"Come let's eat we all sat a the table.**

 **"So what are name's",I asked They spoke in a different language and then said I.**

 **My look alike said Percy Jackson.**

 **The punk girl said Thalia what a great name**

 **The emo boy said**

 **the girl with the scary eye's said hazel**

 **the sweet girl with the braid said Piper**

 **the not so sweet girl said Reyna**

 **the boy with the curly hair said Leo**

 **the girl with the long brown hair said calypso**

 **the boy with blond hair said Jason**

 **the baby man said frank. We all introduce are self's and began to eat.**

 **"Hi I'm Fred",Fred said.**

 **"And I'm George",George said.**

 **"Weasly they said at the same time**

 **"The Stolls are try to prank us from beyond the grave", Percy said in a mocking voice. All of the Americans laughed. And them started eating**

 **"Wow, Percy you eat more then Ron",Hermione saidas we all gaped. Percy ate a lot but that nico kid just ate something small that looked like a seed.**

 **"Percy stop eating your gonna die from eating",Annabeth said and I saw that she and Percy both had some gray hair's**

 **"Um, Percy", I Said**

 **"Ya",He said**

 **"Your hair is gray",I said. He cursed in a different language.**

 **"It's nothing just an accident",He said and went back to eating like a hungry dog.**

 **Then an owl came with a package.**

 **"Annabeth your mom is here",Percy and Thalia joked but only the Americans got it cause they all laughed while Annabeth blushed**

 **"Oh, shut up seaweed brain",She said.**

 **Seaweed brain what a strange nickname.**

 **Mrs. Weasly too the package and saw blue cookie's**

 **and it had a note**

 **"For all don't let only Percy eat", Mrs weasly read.**

 **"Did she bring the blue cookie's",Percy, Thalia, Nico , and Hazel said.**

 **"Um, yes"Mrs weasly said every one those blue cookie's except the American's**

 **"The note said that there was a special ingredient in the plastic bag",Mrs. Weasly winked at the American's.**

 **They ate more and more.**

 **"Okay tomorrow is a big they we have to go to dragon ally.**

 **Then Dumbledore apparated inside.**

 **"Mrs. Weasly, Percy and Annabeth have been trough something so bad that they still have nightmare's there the only people who can wake each other up they need to sleep together",He said then left.**

 **"What was that thing that was so bad",Ron asked.**

 **"We d-d-don't like to t-t-talk about it",Annabeth said ready to cry but didn't.**

 **With that happy note we all went to bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

sorry can't update my new chapter is in another laptop and i can't remember the story super sorry 


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up to Annabeth screaming.

"Don't leave me Percy, why did you leave me", she sobbed.

"I would never, please wake up wise girl you know that I love you more then anyone please wake up", I begged hating to see my wise girl in such a bad state. Finally she woke up and sobbed into my chest.

"I promise I'll never leave you ever again your my wise girl my one and only wise girl", I said in a quiet voice as she stopped crying.

"I'm s-sorry, P-Percy I-",she said but soon cut her off.

"You don't need to apologize were in this together what that place did to us-", I stopped there not able so say anything else I felt a tear roll down my eye.

"Seaweed brain", she smiled I love it when my wise girl smile's

* * *

 **Hermione's P.O.V**

* * *

I was in bed when I heard a loud scream from Percy's and Annabeth's room. I was rooming with Ginny, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, and Thalia(who I'm sure Harry like's).

The American's groaned Tarturs.

"What was that", I yelled

"Percy and Annabeth still have nightmare's of a place they have been to", the girl Reyna said.

"Percy, Don't leave me, why did you leave me, come back", I heard Annabeth's voice cry.

"Should we get them", Ginny asked.

"No, Percy and Annabeth are the only one's who can wake each other up", Thalia said like it happens every night but she still seemed a little worried.

"Is there something wrong", I asked.

"No except that my cousin and best friend are scarred for life", Thalia said sarcastically getting back to bed. I went back to bed only to waken two hours later. We all went down stair's but Annabeth and Percy.

"No one say a word about the nightmare's please", said the one hazel with golden eye's.

They finally got down ready and dressed to go to Hogwarts's. (I know that they were gonna go to digon ally but I have gymnastics' basketball and swimming plus I'm very lazy and my sister keep's taking the PC)

"How are we gonna go with so many people", i asked.

" Were using magic to expand the car", Miss weasely said cheer fully. She was right the old rusty blue car looked great. It had 20 seat's which was more then we needed. Percy, Annabeth, Me, Nico, and Thalia sat in the last row. The car started and we went to the train station.

"How long will the ride be", Nico said this was the first time i heard him talk he scared me.

"Twenty minute's as soon as i said that everyone but weasly's, me, and Harry groaned.

"What?", i asked.

"Were all ADHD", Percy explained. After twenty minute's later we were at the train station.

"The ticket say's 9 and 3/4 um where's that" Nico asked.

"Oh, you just have to walk in the wall Fred, George why don't you go first", Mrs. weasely said. Fred and George walked into the platform when they into it all the American's gaped.

"How is-", Reyna was saying but got cut off by Percy who said "Magic".

"Okay, Annabeth", Percy said, as they held hand and ran through the barrier.

"Do they ever stay a way from a each other even for ten second's", Ron asked.

"Only when there taking a shower other then that no", Thalia said. wow they must be really close I thought. After we all ran in in the wall we saw the beautiful Hogwarts's express. The great train with black shiny metal all around. We said are good bye's and got on the train.

"So were do we sit", Annabeth asked. I showed them on of the compartment's were we sat.

"So, we heard that there's were", Jason said making small talk.

"Ya, it's us V.s the death eater's", Harry said but when he said death eater's the Americans started laughing

"Who would wanna eat Thanatos, I met him and I don't think that he would taste good", Frank said.

"Death eater's look's like Thanatos better run", Leo said between giggle's. Why were they Laughing about something this serious, and who is Thanatos. I hate not knowing stuff, Maybe I'll have to do a little bit of research.

"Why are you guy's laughing death eater's are ruthless and will kill anyone at the site", Ron said but they kept giggling more and more.

"Sorry, it's just really funny like moldy short's", Hazel said as they stopped giggling.

"You mean Voldemort", I said.

"That's even more funny who in the right mind will them self's Voldemort", Leo said laughing like a hyena then out of no were he was on fire.

"Leo", we all screamed.

"Am, I on fire again", He asked.

"This happened before", Harry yelled as Leo went back to his normal self or as normal as Leo was. After five minute's they were running around in the train came back after One hour and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V**

* * *

Being ADHD, really suck's I ran all over the train with Leo saying For Mexico. It was weird, but Annabeth calmed us down and we fell asleep. I had a dream, it was terrible. I was at Tarturs, and getting cursed and Annabeth was running away.

"Why did you leave me Percy, why", Annabeth Yelled at me as I sat I had nothing to do I couldn't do anything.

"I didn't Come back I would never ever leave you", I Cried out to her but she couldn't hear me. Then I woke up When Annabeth started to shaking me awake.

"Percy it was a long time ago I'm right here please wake up seaweed brain, your my Seaweed brain", she said crying.

"Annabeth, It's okay I'm right over here", I said as she kissed me.

"Get a room you two", I heard Thalia say. Then a thing came in it was black, and had a skull head.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V**

* * *

Demeter, It was right there (I know that was suppose to be in book three but let's pretend that it was here for the tri- wizard thing), As soon as i knew it I fainted oh no I remember a flash of green light and my mother screaming then she was dead.

* * *

 **Ron's P.O.V**

* * *

A dementer came in. I remembered all the scary thing that happen I looked around and saw that the American's were having nightmare like harry last time this happen well most of them. Percy was screaming, and sweating all over, Annabeth was crying yelling and moving everywhere saying why did you leave me. Nico was screaming to this was even worse then what has been through and he had to watch his parent's die. Finally they the evil thing left.

"Ahhh, I can still feel the poison, the arrow's the scar's", Percy yelled while Annabeth cried and cried. Nico was still screaming. Ten minute's later we calmed down.

"What was that", Percy yelled making me flinch.

"Demeter's they suck happiness and show you the worst time of your life, I thought that Harry had they worst past but you seem to have a past even worst. Expect for you three", i said pointing at Nico, Percy and Annabeth " Your past is that bad you guy's almost died at the flash back's", I gaped, what have these people been in. We were Quiet. Five hour's later we were at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Reyna's P.O.V**

* * *

When those evil skull face's came I remember when I was trapped with those pirate's it was terrible. Finally we left the train and got out.

"Wow! Look at all of this so cool", Annabeth stated that girl is defiantly a daughter of Min- I mean Athena she love's this stuff, but who could blame her it was amazing.

"First year's over here, welcome to the best school o' magic", I heard a voice said, I quickly turned around And a half giant what? I took of my ring and it turned into a Sparta. Before we left We turned are weapon's into normal stuff, Percy already had his pen, Annabeth a white necklace that was really a drakon sword, I had a ring, and blue earring's that could turn into a bow and arrow, Thalia had the same thing as me be her ring was a staff and her earing's were shaped like lightning, Jason had his coin, Leo had his tool belt, Calypso had magic, Hazel a bracelet for her dagger, Frank had a back that could turn in to bow and arrow's, Piper had a mirror, and Nico had his skull ring. We all got weapon's out ready to fight but then we saw the golden trio talking to him. I put my weapon back and so did everyone else, before anyone noticed.

"Ah, You must be halfbloods you'll be coming with me", he said.

"Halfbloods?", That mini Annabeth Hermione asked.

"It's just a name we use in America", I say just in time eyeing the Giant. he also told us to follow him to a bout so we did. I sat next to Nico, and a bunch of eleven year olds. Nico was twisting his ring so I knew he was thinking of Bianca. Ever since we shadowed traveled together He felt like my little brother.

"Your thinking of her", I stated as nodded.

"Her death A few year's ago seemed normal but now as think of it, it feel's like Leo", he whispered ten minute's later I was in a line with a first year's.

"Ramiez-Arellano Reyna", I heard a lady with graying black hair say.

"Never say my last name", I warned her as she put a hat on my head.

Hmm let me see I heard a voice say then I realized it was hat.

You are smart, maybe Raven claw, no.

Loyal how about hufflepuff nada.

Oh, yes very brave that's the one Gryffindor he said the last word out loud.

* * *

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

* * *

I Have to say I was hoeing that the lady Professor McGonagall as Harry called her didn't say my full name but the Fate's really hate me.

"Thalia Grace", Professor. M said

"Oh, no you don't. Do not ever say my last name ever again", I Yelled at her and saw her flinch, good, Any way's she put the talking hat. Not the strangest thing I said.

Let's see smart but not that smart(What that's suppose to mean).

Loyal very loyal to your hunter's

But most of brave you should be in Gryffindor it said that last word out loud. I went to sit next to Reyna who high fived me.

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V**

* * *

I was in the first year's line when a teacher came Dumbledore Ha ha, said that I had to do the hat thin g with Annabeth since we couldn't leave each other literally.

"Percuss Jackson", The lady with black hair said as I came up with Annabeth as a boy said "Why are they walking to getter". Then I sat on a stool for a hat to be on me.

Percy Jackson you went to the place you are so brave. Then the hat flew off my head.

"I can't be no way Percy, Annabeth and Nico Gryffindor they survived the place no one is that brave not even the boy who lived", it said. every one gasped Me, Nico, and my wise girl sat with rest of are friend's. Everyone sensate with us when the hat thing was over.

"So, how the heck have you've been in more then the Harry potter he stopped the dark wizard", A chocolate skinned boy with Dred lock's asked.

"We don't like talking about", Me and Annabeth said at the same time. A

 **SORRY THAT I HAD TO STOP THERE BUT MY MOM SIGHNED ME UP FOR BOY'S AND GIRL'S CLUB, I LOVE IT BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME I WILL KEEP DOING THE STORY'S BUT MY UPDATE'S WILL BE LONGER OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW AND ALSO FOLLOW**


End file.
